User blog:Cameddie/iGoodbye
Oppa Cameddie style! Sorry, I had to start this blog on a high note right? It was fun guys. Sure, there were moments I'd rather avoid the wikia, but I always ended up getting back until now. The very end? I think not. There is still a lot of iCarly to enjoy on FFN (sorry I don't do Tumblr). I want to say goodbye, but I don't know where to start. First I was right about one thing! :D http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cameddie/I_know_how_iCarly_is_going_to_end! But seriously, I loved a lot of things on being part of this awesome fandom. Shipping Creddie and Creddiam are probably the highlights of it, but also meeting new people who love this show as much as I do. I loved making fanfictions (which you should really read by the way, although SOME of them aren't for people from 17 and below so WATCH THE RATINGS PEOPLE!). I loved making crazy blogs. I loved speculating about how Creddie could still happen (and up to date it still CAN happen). Some special thanks: Sockstar. Maybe he's not someone with the most subtile way to say things, but I like that in a world where everything should be tolerated he just says what I think and although it could be harsh sometimes, I could rarely catch him on a personal attack to someone. It's been great shipping with you, buddy. Snapplelinz. Too bad this one is not really a member of the fandom anymore, but this Creddier was a great supporter when I wrote my first fanfics. CreddieCupcake and LotStar. I'm sorry I call you two in the same breath, because you aren't the same, but I really appreciated how you were always supportive to Creddiers, without being mean to Seddiers. You also made fantastic fanart and fictions (Cupcake at least, I don't think I've seen one of Lotstar before). Thanks you guys. Every other Creddier including but not limited to GiantKid, MusicManiac, Godlovesus(great name btw) Thank you for shipping Creddie with me SambiAni One of the few fellow Creddiamers (or Cardiammers as he calls it). I love this ship to death and I'm glad I'm not the only one. Mak(number I could never remember). The most awesome bureaucrat this wikia could wish for. Especially with the Seddiers flooding the Creddie page, he didn't seem to bother helping me to 'protect' the page from the obnoxious ones. Many Seddiers and Cammers including, but not limited to SailorMoon, RosalieTheBrave. Although we didn't get a long, I loved hating you guys (just kidding). Shipwarring wasn't always fun, but it was fun to spar with you guys :D. TheSamPuckett and TheCarlyShay It was fun playing Freddie Benson with you guys. Too bad it didn't last, but it was a blast. Thank you guys. Random Top 5's Best main characters 1. Freddie 2. Carly 3. Sam 4. Spencer 5. Gibby Best episodes 1. iSaved Your Life 2. iSpeed Date 3. iKiss 4. iOpen a Restaurant 5. iMake Sam Girlier Best Ships 1. Creddiam 2. Creddie 3. Sibby 4. Spam 5. Seddie Best selfmade K-T rated FanFictions (Yes, there are quite some M's) 1. iTake You For Granted Although not the best fic when it comes to spelling and grammar (it was one of my first), but I'm still pretty proud about this one. This is where I wanted Creddie and Seddie to end. A grateful relationship and a solid friendship. 2. Love Makes a Small Bed Wide Or a little more :) I love this one. As someone said. I think Freddie is sometimes in love with both Carly and Sam and sometimes Carly and Sam are both in love with Freddie, but that could be my crazy mind ;) 3. iPuckett One of the few non-ship fics although it was supposed to be a a lead up to a Creddie fic, but my draft got deleted and I didn't feel like writing the sequel. But I'm still proud of this angsty kind of fic I don't write very often. 4. iKill Sam If iCarly isn't my favorite tweenshow than Boy Meets World is. For those who are fans of both I REALLY recommend this one. It's not that Anti-Sam as you would think and especially the Cam and Creddie fans might love this one. 5. iJedi Carly, Sam and Freddie as Jedi. If that isn't cool I don't know either. I feel the end was kinda rushed, but I liked the idea. There was an idea of a 'hot' sparring session between Carly and Freddie, but that one is M rated too. If you really want to know I could tell you on twitter. My name is @Cameddie fanfiction.net/~cameddie Category:Blog posts